


Look at me

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Leverage
Genre: Brain Damage, Hurt Eliot Spencer, One-Shot, Protective Mr.Quinn, Wordcount: 500-1.000, injuries, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Eliot’s movements were slightly on the panic side. Why couldn’t he hear anything? Eliot forced himself to open his eyes. The light burned them, making him close them again just as quickly. A hand touching his, made him open his eyes again.
Relationships: Mr. Quinn & Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Look at me

“Hey, open your eyes. Eliot! Please open your eyes.” Quinn could feel the panic working up inside himself. This should have been him in the hospital bed. 

His eyes darted to the monitors around the bed, the doctors had assured him that he would be fine, that he would wake up as soon as his body had healed enough. 

Quinn forces himself to sit down. As soon as he knows that Eliot would be alright, he would go after the boss. They had checked that the contractor was clean, and there was nothing indicating that she would double-cross them. 

The bomb had sent concrete raining down on them. Two different rooms. Quinn was the lucky one, he had managed to be the far away from the explosion. Eliot wasn’t so lucky. He was trapped for hours in the building, with a hit far too hard on his head. 

Quinn glanced up when there was movement close to the door. His hand went to the knife tugged under his pants. 

He forced himself to give a breath of relief when he noticed that it was only a nurse. He watched as she took Eliot’s vitals. 

There was a sharpness to her, that made him feel on edge. The woman gave him a slight smile before she left the room. Quinn moved over to the IV looking at the medicine slowly dripping into Eliot’s body. 

The sudden change, Quinn had a feeling that Eliot knew something was going to happen. Both were against taking this job, but she had known exactly how to press their buttons. Involve innocent children and they would try and help the kids. 

The feeling that something would go wrong had both in a death grip. But still, they had taken the job. 

Quinn jumped slightly when he heard Eliot groaning. “Eliot?” Quinn kept his voice on the softer side. The last thing he wants to do now made him jumpy.

Eliot’s movements were slightly on the panic side. Why couldn’t he hear anything? Eliot forced himself to open his eyes. The light burned them, making him close them again just as quickly. A hand touching his, made him open his eyes again. 

He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get them to focus. When he saw Quinn, he relaxes against the bed again. He could see the white against everything. 

Hospital. 

“W-what ha-happened?” His voice was rough. Eliot could feel the panic almost overwhelm him when he could see that Quinn was talking but he wasn’t able to hear him. 

“Can’t hear you. Quinn.” Eliot trailed off slightly. He knows he should get his mind under control. He struggled to focus on his breathing. 

Quinn felt himself freeze. There was no way that Eliot had lost his ability to hear. Quinn forced himself upright calling for a doctor as he rushed to the door. 

Quinn watched quietly as the doctor run a serious of test on Eliot. He could only hope that what the doctor find would be good news and not something bad.

With a small nod, the doctor showed Quinn that they should talk outside. Quinn gave one look at the bed, shaking his head. He wasn’t going to let Eliot out of his eyesight. 

“He should get his earing back; it would just take a while. There is still a lot of swelling on his brain, but when it goes down completely it should relieve enough pressure that his hearing comes back.” The doctor was friendly as he gave Quinn a slight smile. 

With one last nod, he left the room. 

Quinn moved over to where Eliot was sitting, with ease he started to sign at Eliot. At least both knew sign-language. He could see the relieve in Eliot’s eyes when he heard the news. 

“I’m sorry.” Quinn could feel the relief coursing through his veins. But at the same time, the guilt was eating him up. 

Eliot was silent for a moment, he wasn’t sure what had pulled his attention to that room, something had just screamed at him that he needs to be the one there, not Quinn. 

“I can’t lose you.” His voice was soft, barely a whisper and he hope that Quinn didn’t hear it. 

Quinn just gave him a slight smile. Hopefully, there would be a better outcome one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lovely one-shot. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think about the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
